Through Fights, There is Love
by bluewaterwings
Summary: JASPER. figting cyclopes lead to something special for them. if you like it reveiw! i'll post something similar with Percabeth. R&R one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a one-shot on jason and piper. So I was reading the wiki on Jason grace and I had this idea when I was listening to Lightning – The Wanted. It's a pretty good song. Ok, just to set this on the table, I like the romance stories, and I also like when the girl is typically weaker than the boy. So I am absoulutely obsessed with Jasper, Percabeth, nd Thalico. So here's a Jasper (even though Piper is pretty strong…. Yea, I hope you understand my viewpoint) XP LOL. **

Jason POV.

They were fighting some Cyclopes, his coin turned into a sword. Sweat streaming, heart thumping, a new sensation awashed over him. It was at the height of battle, his instincts kicking in, it was different, different than when Piper looks at him, when he first saw his sister again, when he's with his friends, different. It was a totally different feeling when he was fighting with Piper. It was somewhat a surge of protectiveness, he was always there was Piper fell on the ground, she always found it annoying that he was there to save her butt, but he always smirked at her. She just frowned and stood up and continued to launch herself back into the fight. Leo wasn't here, he was fixing his gun. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Piper was backing up, the surge of monsters too much for her, she was tired, and her charmspeak wasn't as good as it could be. Her back his it, the top of her head brushed his neck.

'you okay?' he asked her.

'I'm-ah- oh-oh shit- kay,' she said, between gasps of air.

'are you sure?' he asked.

'Jason! How are you not tired?' she asked.

'I don't know, more practice I guess, but I fiqured your off better with seducing them,' he said, winking smirking.

'Jason! It is no time to joke!' she yelled, decapitating another Cyclopes.

The Cyclopes actually had a brain, they were now targeting Piper.

'Piper!' Jason yelled

After stabbing some in the stomach, helping Piper, she couldn't do it, she couldn't even hold her knife.

'sorry Jason…' she murmered, her knife clanking onto the floor, kneeling on the floor, gasping for air.

He knew he couldn't take this any longer. He needed to summong a ligtning.

Raising his hand to the air, the gut wrenching feeling than it lanced down toward the air.

He thought, _Piper!_ Lightning bolts were extremely searing hot, it would be intensly painful for Piper, especial in her weakened state like this. He lunged on Pipers, cowering form, protecting her, wrapping my hands around her.

'wha-?' Piper managed. Then she screamed as the lightning struck close to them.

Everythin cleared.

'ja-jason!' she said, flipping over, he was over her.

'I guess you're my savior?' she asked shyly.

Jason smirked at her, she rolled her eyes, and he did something unexpected. He leaned forward and kissed her, a small smile formed on her lips and he pinned her arms above her head, his other hand curling around her waist. She gently murmered his name, Jason smiled at her and kissed her on her nose.

'Love you,' he said.

'Love you back times two,' she replied.

'times three,' Jason said.

'times four,'

'I'll always love you more than you could ever love me,' he said.

She looked at me, 'then that's a lot,' she said.

'I love you a lot,' Jason replied.

'Same goes with me,' She replies.

'Love you girlfriend,' He said, smiling at her reaction, wide-eyed, mouth-open, perfect chance to kiss her again.

'mm…' she murmered as he kissed her, her open mouth gave an entrance to him.

'love you,' he said one more time.

**So? Yes? No? my friend would probably kill me for another kissy part, but oh well, I live to annoy her . Review please or else I think everyone hates my stories . **

**~watebluewings **


	2. AN

**A/N **

**I swear that all of your reviews makes me cower in fear. And btw SuavePanda, I'm not really being sexist, though I don't know why I'd be sexist to my own sex, but I'm just merely stating my own opinion. I know that Annabeth, Piper and Thaila aren't weak, given Thaila helped her dear friends, Annabeth with her baseball cap, and Piper with their charmspeak, they are very strong! Maybe I shouldn't have said Percabeth, Jasper, and Thalico, I am obsessed with them, but not exactly that way! So I have to say sorry to SuavePanda and does this clear it up? Maybe even a bit? **

**~waterbluewings**

**trailor ?**

'**They were thrown in the water, she grasped for air and couldn't reach it, a hand wrapped around her waist. _No! no! They couldn't take her now! _Thrashing and kicking, the _thing _dragged her down into the depths of the sea. _I can't, I can't! The pressures to much! I can't go down there!_' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok heres your… I think… percabeth. Yea. Percabeth. So here's you second one ;)**

The world was spinning around percy, someone had snagged the edge of his 'achilles heel'. He felt dizzy, the world swirling, coming in and out of focus, Piper's eyes seemed to change color… wait her eyes were supposed to change color. Annabeth's hair seemed to turn a light shade of brown, then black, then back to blonde.

_Gods… what was happening?_

A small frown tugged at the edge of Percy's mouth. His movements were almost robotic, thought swirling around his head and he was still hacking away as if nothing was wrong.

_But something was wrong…_

Then the giant seemed too big. His head collided to something hard and the sharp _clang _of _Riptide _falling to the floor right next to him seemed like fire down his ears.

'Percy!' Someone screeched.

Someone took his arms and dragged him of the battle field, the sound growing fainter and anxious voices growing stronger.

'Percy! Percy! Percy!' the same voice moaned over and over.

'he'll… be okay, someone barely missed his Achilles heel.

'what? _Barely? _What do you mean by _barely _Will?'

'Look Annabeth, I know your worried and all, but there's a chance he'll survive,'

'Annabeth, let's go take a drink of water.'

'Not _now _Connor! When did you become so protective!'

He wanted to wake up, open his eyes and reassure Annabeth that everything was fine. He wasn't going to die. But he couldn't say that, because he'd be lying. Truthfully, he wanted to live, but he didn't feel like lying, he tried his hardest to push away his pounding head, and open his eyes, but his eyes seemed to be glued shut. He felt trouble breathing. A cool hand pressed to his wrist

'Will. Will. Will!'

'What Annabeth?'

'His pulse Will. His pulse Will! His pulse!'

The voice seemed to get fainter, and fainter, and fainter.

'Will! Will!'

'Wait a second Annabeth,'

'How could you even wait a _second _Will? For Gods' sake he's _dying_,'

There was a harsh drawback of air.

'_Don't say that Annnabeth_'

sniffles, then something wet droppedon his check. He wanted to tell Will to back off on his girlfriend, she was just caring for him. Then, he felt a rush of air go into his lungs.

'He's good Will!'

Percy's eyes fluttered open.

'Percy?'

'Annabeth?'

'Gods Percy! You got me scared there!' She said, tears down her face. He had never seen her cry.

He kissed her and she kissed her back. She smiled.

'I'm going seaweed brain,' She says, kissing is forehead, to get out.

'seconds from my deathbed and your already calling me names?' Percy protests.

'don't even try to stop me!' Annabeth says, laughing.

'Come back here!' Percy stands wobbly to his feet and tackles Annabeth and kisses her on her cheek.

'Payback,' he says, a sly grin spreading his face.

Understanding spread through Annabeth's face and then fear.

'No! No! Don't you dare Percy!' She screeched. From a corner he picked a small house spide and hung in front of trapped Annabeth's face.

'Perseus Jackson! Get that _thing _away from me!' She yelled, her face ashen.

Percy laughed and dropped it outside and tickled Annabeth. She laughed.

'Percy stop! Percy!' She said, laughing.

'Perseus Jackson, please stop!' she begged.

'the amazing Wise Girl saying please? That's a first,' He says, Annabeth scowled at the name.

'I'm gone Seaweed brain' and unsheathed her knife, daring Percy to come over and challenge her.

**How's that? No? Yes? **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


End file.
